The Cinderella Effect
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Kate is just an ordinary girl living an ordinary life. She's just like every other Twilight fan out there. However, she has no idea that with one little accident she is about to drastically alter her future and make her anything but ordinary.
1. The Mixup

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: The Mixup**

**Kate's POV**

"Kate! Wake up!" my annoying little sister Christie shouted.

"I know you're excited about the LA premiere of Breaking Dawn Part 2, but do you seriously have to wake me up at 5AM!" I shouted.

"Yes, I do. You know that if we are late to school mom and dad won't let us go" she said.

She had a good point there. We were lucky that our parents even let us go considering it was a school night. It took months of us begging for them to finally agree.

"Okay, I'll get up"I said. She left afterwards.

I looked at my calendar and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face when I saw the event marked down for today.

My sister and I were huge Twilight fans. We've watched the movies and read the books more times than we could count. I was a die hard team Edward fan and my sister was a die hard team Jacob fan. We can easily get into arguments about which one is hotter.

This would be the first and last premiere that we would be allowed to go to.

I went into the kitchen with my sister where our parents were already waiting for us.

"I know that you girls are excited about tonight, but I hope you remember what time your curfew is" mom said.

"It's 11pm. You've told us only like a million times already mom" I said.

"I'm just checking" she said. "Don't forget what will happen if you're even in a minute late" dad added.

"We'll be grounded for the rest of our lives" Christie and I said at the same time.

I guess they just didn't want us to go crazy at the premiere and completely forget about curfew.

"Okay, I guess we will see you two tonight when you get back" mom said before hugging us and giving us each a kiss.

"and remember to be safe" dad added.

"We always are" we replied.

"I can't wait for tonight! I hope that I get to kiss Taylor Lautner tonight" she said on our way to school.

I burst out in laughter. "Good luck with that one" I managed to say through my laughter.

"Hey, a girl can dream" she pouted.

"Yes, and I'm going to meet Robert Pattinson" I said sarcastically.

"You never know" she said.

"That's not very likely" I said.

Our discussion ended as we entered the school. We had to go our separate ways. I was in 12th grade and she was in 10th. I honestly couldn't wait to graduate and move on with my life. Turning 18 a few weeks ago was a huge milestone for me, and I couldn't wait for the next one.

I saw my best friend Emma waving at me frantically.

"I am so jealous of you right now" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Because you are going to be at the premiere tonight while I'm stuck at home babysitting" she said.

"Don't worry. I'll text you a lot of pictures" she said.

"Girl, you're my best friend ever" she squealed before hugging me to death.

The day went by slow, painfully slow. I don't understand why time always slows down when you are looking forward to something, and speeds up when something unpleasant is going to happen.

When school finally ended I sprinted out of the building as fast as I could.

"Wait for me!" Christie shouted.

"Finally, let's go!" I shouted.

We stopped at a restaurant for dinner before heading out to the premiere. It was only 6:30 when we finally got there.

"Damn this place is so crowded" Christie said.

"I know. I didn't know that so many people could fit in one place" I said.

It was literally a sea of people. Everywhere you looked there was a crowd of people.

We thoroughly enjoyed ourselves all evening long. It got really loud when all of the stars came out. My sister and I were screaming so loud that I wouldn't be surprised if we lost our voices by the next morning.

I had completely lost track of time and I nearly had a heart attack when I looked at my watch which read 10:42.

"Oh my god! Christie we have to get going!" I shouted but when I turned around she was nowhere to be seen. That's just what I needed.

I continued to shout her name over and over again to no avail. I decided I should try calling her. I just hoped that she would hear her phone.

I started looking through my purse as I literally ran through crowd as fast as I could.

I ran behind a building and without looking where I was going I accidentally ran into someone who was running in a different direction. We both fell onto the floor and I ended up on top of him.

"I am so sorry" I said. "I didn't mean to do that. I'm such an idiot, I..." I stopped talking the second I realized who I knocked over. My heart stopped and restarted. I got off of him as fast as I could.

No, no. I was staring into the eyes of none other than Robert Pattinson himself. Oh god, I hope he doesn't sue me or something.

"Don't worry" he said. Oh my! Did he just talk to me.

I continued to stare into his eyes and he into mine as we picked up all of the stuff that we had dropped all over the floor.

I looked around, thank god there was no witnesses. I did not want to end up on the internet and forever be branded as the girl who carelessly ran into Robert Pattinson.

We went our separate ways after that. I finally found my sister.

"There you are!" she shouted. "Where were you"

"Looking for you" I said. I wasn't ready to tell her what just happened to me.

"We have to go now" she said.

"I know, we are going to be in so much trouble" I said.

"I'll just text them that we are stuck in a lot of traffic, that'll buy us a lot of time" she said.

"Christie you are a genius" I said. She just smiled.

Once we got home I literally threw myself on my bed. Then I heard a phone ringing from my purse. Only I didn't recognize the ringtone. Huh? I pulled the phone out of my purse and I immediately noticed that it wasn't mine. This phone was a black iPhone, my iPhone was white. I looked at the caller ID and I nearly dropped the phone when I saw who was calling. 'Kristen Stewart calling' read nice and clear on the screen. I looked for my phone and it was nowhere to be seen.

Then I thought about what happened earlier. Then it dawned on me. Oh my god, I have Robert Pattinson's phone and he most likely has mine.

**Please Review**


	2. All The Talk

**Chapter 2: All The Talk**

**Kate's POV**

I couldn't fathom the idea that I was holding Robert's cellphone! What are the chances of this happening?

I scrolled through his contacts list out of curiosity. It seemed like he kept in contact with all of the the actors from the Twilight saga as well as the other movies that he's made. My sister would literally die if she knew that I could call Taylor Lautner right now.

There was Daniel Radcliffe from Harry Potter, Emile de ravin from Remember Me, and Reese Witherspoon from Water for Elephants. The list went on and on.

Suddenly the phone rang again. It was Kristen Stewart again. She must really want to talk to Robert. I nearly dropped the phone again when Taylor Lautner called next. I was really tempted to answer the phone but I didn't think that would end well. So I just turned the phone off and tried to go to sleep.

Then a thought suddenly hit me at full force. What if he thought that I purposely stole his phone? What if I get arrested?

My heart started beating erratically. I decided to take cold medicine to help me sleep since I knew that I would have trouble sleeping that night.

I woke up the next morning and continued my routine as usual. I was eating breakfast when my parents turned on the news. I nearly choked on my orange juice when the next topic came up.

_BREAKING NEWS_

"The hunt is on for a young girl who somehow stole Robert Pattinson's phone last night at the LA premiere of Breaking Dawn Part II" the anchorwoman said.

Oh my god! I am a wanted girl now.

"Apparently this girl accidentally ran into Robert Pattinson and that is when she took his phone"

No no no no! They think I stole it on purpose! That is not good! That is so not good!

"Robert Pattinson had not even realized that his phone had been taken until he was confronted by an angry Kristen Stewart who had been trying to contact him when he supposedly turned off his phone amidst her calls last night" she said.

I almost laughed at that. Poor guy must have been so confused with his angry girlfriend.

I got up and left for school with my sister.

She eyed me wearily. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"Are you sure? You seem very nervous today" she asked.

"I'm sure" I barely managed to say.

"Did you hear about Robert's phone being taken last night? It's all everyone's talking about on Facebook and twitter" she said.

"Yes. I wonder who took it" I said nervously. I needed to tell someone what happened before I exploded from the nerves. I decided that I'd tell my sister at home before our parents came home from work.

At school all people could talk about was his missing phone. They all wondered who did it. I tried to avoid these conversations which made my sister and best friend more suspicious of me. Normally I would fully immerse myself in these types of conversations.

I couldn't wait to tell Christie about the phone. I needed to share this secret with someone.

At the end of the day Emma came up to me.

"So what time should I go to your house?" she asked.

I felt a confused look grow on my face.

"To work on our science project. Remember? We agreed we'd work on it today" she said.

"Oh that's right. I completely forgot" I said.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been acting strange all day" she asked.

Damned body language! Why must you betray me! "I'm fine" I lied again. "Come over right now" I said.

"Okay. I'll bd there in 30 minutes" she said.

I should tell her too. She's my best friend and we always tell each other our secrets.

Christie kept looking at me weird all the way home, like she was expecting me to grow a third arm. Why did I have to be such a horrible actress? I can't even act normal for one day.

We got home at almost the same time Emma arrived.

My heart started beating faster as I mentally prepared myself for what I was about to do.

"There's something I need to tell you two" I said rather nervously.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Does it explain your strange behavior all day?" asked Christie.

"Yes, just follow me" I said.

They followed me to my room.

"Well. Ya know how Robert's phone was stolen at the premiere last night...well" I trailed off as I pulled the phone out of my bag.

They looked very confused as I turned on the phone. Understanding suddenly dawned on their faces as the realization of what I was saying set in.

"Oh my god! No! No you didn't" Christie shouted.

"Yes! It was me! I ran into Robert Pattinson and accidentally took his phone last night!" I shouted.

"This is his phone!" Emma shouted.

"Yes!" I said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need some water" I said.

I took a few extra minutes to calm myself. As soon as I went back I saw that Emma was calling someone from the phone.

"I went through his contact list and I dialed Kristen Stewart's number" she said.

"You did what!?" I screamed hysterically.

"We might as well have some fun before you give it back" Emma said.

"I'm calling Taylor Lautner next" Christie said.

"Hello?" a voice that could only be Kristen's came through the phone. It must be on speaker phone.

"Give me that phone!" I screamed. "No!" Emma shouted. She danced out of my way as I reached for the phone.

"Who's this?" asked Kristen as the phone sailed through the air from my friend to my sister.

"Have you two lost your minds?!" I bellowed.

"We're just having some fun. Chill out Kate Anderson" Emma said.

"Don't say my name!" I shouted. My name is all they would need to find me, if they chose not to track this phone call.

"Who are you?! Why do you have Robert's phone?" demanded Kristen.

"Will you relax Kate!" Christie screamed.

"No Christie Anderson I will not relax!" I screamed as I finally snatched the phone from her and ended the dreaded call.

"What the hell were you two thinking? They could track that call! I could get arrested. Emma, you gave her my name! You might as well have screamed my address out loud" I said.

They didn't say anything. It was clear that none of them had thought of the consequences of their actions.

"I'm sorry. We didn't think about that" they said.

They're sorry. Easy for them to say. They're not facing possible charges here.

The door opened and my parents came in.

"Kate Anderson come here now!" my father shouted.

I went to the living room only to be met with two angry parents. I sighed internally. This was going to be a long evening.

**Please Review**


	3. Robert Pattinson

**Chapter 3: Robert Pattinson**

**Kate's POV**

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" dad asked.

"I kind of lost my phone" I said a tad bit relieved that it hadn't been something more serious.

"We needed your help at the clinic today" mom said.

"I'm sorry. I lost my phone. For now you're going to have to call Christie if you want to contact me. I'll try to find my phone as fast as I could" I said.

"You better" mom said.

"Anyways, we need your help with Abby" dad said.

"You brought her home" I said excitedly.

Abby was a puppy at the vet clinic that my parents worked at. I was the one who rescued her. I'll never forget what I saw that day.

**FLASHBACK**

I was driving home from the mall. I was on the freeway when it happened. One of the cars in front of me opened his door and tossed a puppy out of it. Some of the other cars were able to avoid hitting her, but there was one that couldn't avoid hitting her without causing a car accident. So sadly the little dog got hit and pushed to the side of the freeway.

Fearing the worst I pulled over. But by some miracle she was still moving. So I called my parents and they told me what to do.

I carried her gently to the passenger side. She was a tiny little thing. She was a German shepherd, only about two weeks old though. She was crying out in pain the entire way back. I was so scared that she wouldn't make it.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It had been three weeks since that incident. I have been visiting her almost every single day. She grew attached me and I grew attached to her and named her Abby. I enjoyed feeding her the most, since she is too young to eat puppy food.

"We decided to bring her home so she can finish recovering. Then we're going to find someone to adopt her" mom said.

"What if we can't find anyone to adopt her?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we can't keep her for more than a few months" dad said.

I was sad to hear that. That would mean she would end up at animal shelter where she might get euthanized.

Mom and dad then brought her in. She was still so small and fragile looking; especially because all the stitches she had due to the surgeries that she needed.

How could anyone be so cruel as to do this to a puppy? How can people be so heartless? I'll never understand.

After I had gotten the dog settled in I began to work on my project with Emma. I hadn't forgotten about her little stunt earlier and I was still upset with her.

"I'm so sorry" she said for the millionth time.

"Emma, I can get in huge trouble for this" I said.

"I know, I was stupid. I'm sorry" she said.

"We both are" Christie added.

"Can you please forgive us "Emma begged

"I don't know yet" I said.

"Okay, but we really are sorry" she said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 7, I should get going actually. See you tomorrow?" she said.

"See you tomorrow" I said.

Awhile after Emma left I decided to go for a cup of coffee at the local Starbucks. It was so close that I didn't even have to drive. I asked my parents and they were okay with it.

Since it was already dark and cold I decided to put on a large sweater. As I was walking I noticed a strange car sitting at the corner of the street.

As I walked by it I could feel a pair of eyes watching me. It made me very nervous so I sprinted to the Starbucks as fast as I could.

I sat down after getting my coffee. As I was sitting there I saw that same car pull into the parking lot. My heart immediately started beating faster. Whoever the driver was he surely looked like he was trying to disguise himself. He wore a large coat, a rather large pair of shades, and a hat. I could see a little bit of his brown hair underneath the hat, but that was it. His identity was perfectly sealed.

He walked and as soon as he saw me he started walking in my direction. I felt myself automatically tense up. Who was this guy?

"May I sit here?" he asked in a sexy British accent.

"Okay, sure" I said nervously.

"I think we need to talk Kate Anderson" he said. I felt all the blood drain from my face and I almost passed out from dizziness.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"That call that you're friend made earlier was very informing" he said.

Oh crap! This can't be happening. No way in hell was this happening. I was surprised that I hadn't fainted by now.

"You'r Rob…" I almost blurted out but he stopped me.

"Yes, I am. But I don't want everyone to know" he said.

"How'd did you find out where I am?" I asked although I think I already knew.

"We were able to track that call that you're friend made. Also you're name was a huge help. I was with Kristen when the call was made so I overheard everything. Honestly the three of you sounded like angry dogs fighting for scraps of meat" he said.

I was going to kill Emma next time that I saw her.

"It was an accident. I swear. Please don't have me arrested" I said practically begging at this point.

He grabbed my hand to calm me down "I know it was an accident. I took yours on accident two. I was too distracted by a vision of beauty that happened to crash right into me" he said causing me to choke on my coffee.

"Wait. What did you just say?" I somehow managed to ask through my coughing fits.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. To be honest I was kind of happy that you took my phone. It gave me another chance to see you again" he said. I was shocked beyond recognition.

"Prettiest girl? Even prettier than your current girlfriend?" I asked.

"Much prettier" he said causing me to blush.

"I don't have your phone with me right now. Can we meet some other time?" I asked.

"That's fine. I'll give yours back at that time too" he said. He seemed happy at the prospect of having to see me again.

"Okay, how will we contact each other?" I asked.

"I know my own cell phone number" he said.

"Oh, right" I said.

"You probably shouldn't tell anyone else that you have my phone" he said.

"Believe me, I won't. Emma is lucky that she is not an ex best friend, and my sister Christie is lucky that I'm not disowning her right about now. Actually, there both lucky that I didn't beat the living daylights out of the both of them" I said.

He laughed in response.

"I should go now. My parents will start to wonder where I'm at" I said.

"Okay, I look forward to seeing you again" he said before leaving.

**A/N: I just want everyone to know that starting on Friday I have six days off of school and work! Hurray! That means that there will be plenty of updates. Also, in case you are wondering, I am a huge animal lover. That's why animals tend to appear in my stories a lot; especially dogs. I have a plan for little Abby. Let's just say that she might get adopted by a certain animal loving British actor :)**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. **


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4: The Date**

**Kate's POV**

As I walked home I couldn't help but think about how surreal everything felt. It felt like a dream. How many other people can say they have accidentally stolen a cellphone from who is arguably the most famous person in the world? Not many. I'm sure there are even fewer who can say that said famous person finds them attractive.

"Well about time you're back. What took you so long?" asked my sister.

"I'm not telling you anything anymore" I said.

"You don't trust anymore?" she asked.

"Not right now" I said.

"Come on, please" she begged.

"I was at Starbucks. No big deal" I said.

"Right now everything in you're life is a big deal" she countered. It's true. Everything about my life turned upside down in just a matter of a few days.

"Okay. I'll tell you as long as you swear on your life that you will never tell anyone" I said.

"I swear" she said.

"The phone call was tracked" I said. I loved seeing my sister breathless with anticipation. It was the funniest thing.

"And.." she pressed on.

"Robert found me. He was sitting in his car outside the house and he followed me into the shop" I said.

"What?!" she shouted

"Will you be quiet" I said.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Yes, apparently he was with Kristen when the call was made. So he overheard my name which also helped him find me" I said.

"So what happens now?" she asked excitedly.

"Well he's going to call me and we are are going to make a date to exchange phones" I said.

"Oh my god!" she said as she bounced with excitement. You'd think she was the one who was going to go on a date with a celebrity.

"That's not all. He said that I was the prettiest girl that he'd ever seen and that he was kind of happy that I took his phone because it gave him another chance to see me" I said barely able to contain my excitement.

Christie was speechless before suddenly screaming and scaring the crap out of everyone.

Even Abby, who was sleeping soundly on my lap, suddenly stood up straight and startled trembling with fear.

I heard my mom's fast footsteps approaching before she threw open the door.

"What is going on in here? What is all this screaming about?" she asked.

"Nothing big really" I lied.

"Well whatever it is, please do us all a favor and spare us the heart attacks" she said.

"Okay mom" Christie said.

"Oh and Abby needs her medicine now. Can you please give it to her Kate?" mom asked.

"Sure mom. I'll give it to her" I said.

"Thanks Kate" she said before leaving.

I took the trembling little dog to the kitchen where her pain medicine was at and I gave it to her through a dropper, which is like a bottle for puppies. She started licking my face before I put her in her bed; which I had set up in my room. What can I say? I loved this little german shepherd.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. It was the same routine as usual. Wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, relax and go to sleep. I just had the added responsibility of taking care of Abby since she seemed to trust me the most.

Everything continued the same way until Thursday afternoon. It was just my sister and I. My parents weren't due back for another two hours.

We were watching TV when the cell phone rang.

I recognized the phone number as my own. "Oh my god! It's him! He's calling with my phone!" I shouted.

"It's him! Put it on speaker! I want to hear his voice!" she screamed.

"Will you knock it off with the screaming!" I shouted.

"Okay, I'll calm down" she said breathing heavily.

"If I put it on speaker will you promise not to do anything stupid or embarrassing?" I asked.

"I promise" she said.

I answered the phone.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello" came that beautiful sexy British accent. Christie could barely contain her excitement as could I.

"Um, Hi Rob" I said.

"Hi Kate. So I was hoping that we could see each other for dinner tomorrow?" he asked.

"Dinner?" I asked. I was under the impression that it would be a quick meeting.

"You don't want to?" he asked sounding hurt.

"No, it's not that. I'd love to go out with you. I just thought it was going to be a quick meeting" I said.

"Why end it so soon" he said.

"Okay. Where should we meet?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up at your house and we'll go from there. If that's okay with you" he said.

"That's okay. Is 6 a good time?" I asked. My parents would be out on date night so it wouldn't be a problem.

"It's perfect" he said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow" I said.

"Okay bye" he said before hanging up.

"Ahhhh!" my sister screamed again causing me to jump a mile in the air, and also causing Abby to pee on me in fear.

"Enough of the screaming! Are you trying to give us heart attacks! And you wonder why Abby is hesitant around you!" I shouted back.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it in any longer" she said.

I just glared her. "Now, if you don't mind l need to change my shirt and pants because thanks to the heart attack you gave Abby she peed on me" I said.

She laughed but was then silenced with the death glare I sent her way.

A few hours later Christie, Emma and I were at the theater. We had advanced tickets to the midnight showing of Breaking Dawn Part II. We had been planning this for months before this whole phone situation occurred. We also planned on seeing the movie several more times before it was out of the theaters.

The whole evening passed by extremely fast. The movie was amazing! That twist really blew my mind. How could they do that to us?! We cried the most when Carlisle and Seth 'died'. Then we actually swore out loud when we realized it was just a vision.

The evening caused me to momentarily forget about my situation. We continued to talk about the movie the entire way home.

We ended up going to sleep at about 4 in the morning. We slept in until about 9 since mom and dad let us ditch school today; which was a miracle.

Throughout the rest of the day I grew more and more nervous about the date. I had told my parents that I was going on a date, and they were okay with it.

By 5:30 I was hyperventilating. My parents and sister weren't home so it was just me and Abby. Well it was just me really, I couldn't find Abby anywhere.

As I was getting ready the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there he was. Still perfectly disguised.

I'm not quite ready yet. Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"I would love to" he said.

"Okay, come on in" I said.

"Just wait here I'll only be a few more minutes" I said.

"Okay. But you really don't need it. You're beautiful just the way you are" he said causing me to blush.

"You're even more beautiful when you blush" he said causing me to blush even harder.

"Just take a seat. I'll be right back" I said nervously

As I was finishing up I heard a small whimpering noise coming from the living room.

I went into the living room to see a beautiful sight. Robert was holding Abby. She was licking his face which was causing him to laugh. Then she grabbed ahold of his shades and pulled them off of his face.

"Hey!" he said in a mocking voice. I got to look into those beautiful blue eyes of his eyes again before he got his glasses back and put them back on.

I just laughed at him.

"You've got a wonderful dog here" he said.

"Thanks, but she's not really ours. She's our foster dog" I said

"Foster dog? She doesn't have an owner? Why is she covered in stitches?" he asked sounding very sad. You could clearly tell that he was an animal lover.

"I was driving on the freeway a few weeks ago when another driver in front of me opened his door and just threw her out of the car" I said recounting the entire event.

"Threw her out of the car!" he shouted suddenly angry.

"Yes. She was hit by another car. It was a miracle that she lived because she was only two weeks old" I said.

"That's horrible! People like that disgust me! They are not even people, they are monsters that's what they are!" he continued to shout angrily.

"I agree. Luckily my parents are veterinarians. I took her to them and they saved her. Now she's recovering from all of the surgeries. She's recovering with us. But we only have a few months to find a new home for her once she's healed" I said.

"Poor girl" he said.

"Her name is Abby" I said.

"Poor Abby" he said before kissing her little head. I gave her the pain medicine before Rob and I left arm in arm.

**Please Review**


End file.
